pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Triple Axel Pretty Cure
Triple Axel Pretty Cure is a fan series by StarQueen22. It's theme is Ice skating, dreams, Team Work and colors. Story Gin Ohashi, a 14 year old lover of figure skating earns her way to the most prostigious academy for figure skating learning that she has a long way to go. After a hard day of work and relaxing in the school baths when a creature named Frizzle asks for her help in saving her world. Pretty Cures and Mascot Gin Ohashi/Cure Spiral A cheerful happy go lucky kind hearted girl who has been at figure skating since she was 5 but has had hard times at getting her badges until she was 11. She promised her best friend, Kenji that they would skate in the Olympics but the two went their separate ways on friendly terms knowing she was keeping him back and the two shared a kiss before he went onto training. In civilian form, she has white hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes. As Cure Spiral, her hair becomes longer becomes a beautiful silver tied in a bun and her eyes become silver Her theme color is Silver and grey. Samantha Truesdale/Cure Salchow A cold, caculated and serious president of the skating competion of the school holding shows and compitions for the school but is very selective on who is admitted. In civilain form, she has long black hair tied in a bun and dark green eyes. As Cure Salchow, her hair becomes loose of her bun tying in a low ponytail turning aquamarine and her eyes turn aquamarine. Her theme color is Aquamarine and blue. Frizzle She is the mascot from Ice Kingdom who came to earth to find the rainbow snowflakes of dreams to save her kingdom. Villains The Triple Heat They are the villains of the series who are after the snowflakes to destroy the kingdom and dreams of all. Fripu He is the leader of the Triple heat. He is the eldest brother out of the triple heats who hates to loose. Janpu/Kaede Akimori She is the second to attack and the second oldest out of the Triple Heat. Easily bored and hates being bored and called away to earth to fight and takes care of their youngest member, Nejire. She has red hair tied in a ponytail held by an orange ribbon and red eyes. Nejire/Naoki Akimori He's the youngest and the third to attack out of the Triple Heat. Hyper active and annoying to Fripu and loves being around Janpu and is quite attatched to her. He has spiked orange hair and red eyes. Toripuruhīto They are the monsters of the day. They are made from a person's Rainbow Snowflakes of Dreams. Items [[Dreaming Compact|'Dreaming Compact']] They are the henshin devices of the cures. To Activate them the cures shout "Pretty Cure, Skaters dream!" Rainbow Snowflakes of Dreams They are what help power the Ice kingdom and made from people's dreams. Once apart of the large Snowflake that empowered the land of Ice. Locations Eastbourne: It's where the story takes places. In it are: *'Grand Skate Academy': It's the school that the girls go to. It specializes in skating along with teaching normal classes. *Happy Spoon: It's a popular resteraunt owned by Gin's parents. *Ice Palace: It's a figure skating accessory shop owned by Samantha's parents. *Vivid Park: It's a large park with many things for citizens to do with a small playground for kids, booths and actractions for adults and teens. Ice Kingdom It's where Frizzle is from. Family Aina and Akihoshi Ohashi They are Gin's parents. Aina is a figure skate instructor who met Akihoshi through competitions when she was younger and the two married when the two retired from the successful run to have a family. Aika Ohashi She is Gin's younger sister who loves to bake and dance ballet but is worried that parents won't like that doesn't want to become a figure skater and wants to be a dancer. Lillie and Josef Truesdale They are Sam's parents who the complete oppisite of their daughter being warm and welcoming who own the Ice Palace. Grand Skate Academy Matthew 'Mattie' Truesdale He's Sam's older brother who is a talented skater and is the boy friend of Gregory Stiles. He is very confident, sweet and always ready to give a hug to anyone who is down. Gregory Stiles He's Mattie's partner both in skating and in life. He is actually in training to be a coach to have something to fall back on if he gets an injury. Fae Carlston She is the vice president of the skating competition club who is more open and inviting with adding people to the club making her but heads with Sam. Episodes Category:Fan Series Category:Dance-themed Series